


Two + One

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Breast Play, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aegon agrees to his wife Arya's demand for a threesome with his cousin Arianne, but he doesn't anticipate the two women having only eyes (and everything else) for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two + One

This isn’t exactly what Aegon had in mind when he agreed to a threesome with his cousin. He’d considered himself a lucky man when his wild she-wolf of a wife first told him she wanted other women in their bed. “I want to fuck other people and it won’t dishonor my vows to you if you are part of it.” 

And indeed he was enjoying married life immensely. Rarely did a night together pass without Arya bringing some serving girl or whore into their bedroom. She loved cunt as much as he did. Her favorite thing - and it was Aegon’s favorite too - was eating out a juicy cunt while Aegon plowed her from behind. He hesitated, though, when Arya first began to talk about what she wanted to do with his voluptuous Dornish cousin. It was one thing to engage in bed games with common women and quite another to do so with a highborn lady. 

And cousin Arianne was very ambitious and prone to scheming. Aegon worried she’d want more from them than a night’s pleasure. But Arya wouldn’t stop speaking about her and the heat between the two women was obvious. So Aegon had consented to Arianne joining them and now he finds himself forced to the sidelines, just watching.

Arianne kissed him a bit and he’d gotten to play with her big teats some, but Arya seems to want Arianne all to herself and Arianne seems to prefer Arya. Aegon is rather put out, although they are putting on quite the show. The physical contrast between the two women makes their lovemaking all the more erotic. 

Arya is slim and small-breasted, with a pert arse toned by all the riding and sparring she does. Her skin is pale and her nipples are little and pink. Arianne’s nipples are large and dark, and her skin is a warm brown. Arya seems fascinated by Arianne’s breasts. She sucks on them lustily and even has Arianne cup them and hold them up so she can gently spank them.

“You’d fetch a high price for these teats alone if you were a whore,” Arya says. 

“What if I demand payment? What would you pay?” Arianne teases. She shakes her chest, jiggling those beautiful breasts. 

“The life of any man you chose, save my brothers,” Arya answers. 

Aegon decides it is time to remind them of his presence. “Even me, my love?”

Arya spares him a grin. “Even you, princeling.” She gives Arianne’s teats one last squeeze. “Lie back. I’ve wanted to taste that cunt since the first time I saw you.”

Arianne complies and Arya attacks her cunt with more gusto than she’s ever shown for Aegon’s cock. Cousin Arianne is a moaner. She moans long and loud while Arya eats her out. Aegon is almost embarrassed. The guards will definitely know this is no ordinary cousinly visit. _She moans like a whore,_ he thinks.

This is usually the part when he mounts Arya, but tonight Aegon is hesitant. And sure enough, when he crouches behind his wife and begins to caress the smooth cheeks of her arse, she reaches back and bats his hands away. She tears her mouth away from his cousin’s cunt long enough to tell him, “No. Just watch.” 

She puts one of her thighs between Arianne’s legs and lines up their cunts. Aegon watches them grind each other other rhythmically. Arya tends to be quiet in bed, but Aegon can hear her panting as she rubs against Arianne. He wondered if she prefers this to getting fucked by him. _She pants like a bitch in heat,_ he thinks. There is nothing for him to do but take his cock in hand and stroke himself. 

It doesn’t let up after the two women come, within moments of each other. They kiss, languidly at first and then more ardently. Arya launches a second attack on Arianne’s teats. She cups them in her palms and squeezes them, then she twists the nipples between her fingertips. Aegon thinks his cousin has one of the finest pair of breasts he’s ever seen, but he’s beginning to get jealous of his wife’s attention to them. 

“Fuck me,” Arianne demands. Aegon dearly wants to fuck her, but it’s obvious she’s addressing Arya. 

Arya strokes the outer folds of Arianne’s cunt. “How many fingers can you take?”

“I can take your whole fist,” Arianne replies. It’s half a boast and half a challenge. 

Arya has small hands, but still Aegon can’t imagine a woman could take a whole fist up her cunt. Though fists are smaller than babies. He’s curious and watches closely as Arya’s fingers disappear one by one into Arianne. Arianne groans as the whole hand pops inside her, but if she’s in pain, it’s a pain she welcomes. Arya rotates her wrist and Aegon can only imagine how it must feel for Arianne.

Aegon spills his seed as he watches his wife push her fist deeper into his cousin. The white stuff splatters on Arianne’s thigh, but neither women seems to notice. Arya is truly fucking Arianne; easing her hand back until it’s almost out and then ramming it back in deeper. Then she uses the thumb of her other hand to rub at the outside of Arianne’s cunt, and Arianne’s moans become louder. 

“Ah,” Arianne cries, and her legs spasm. Aegon knows he’s witnessing an extraordinary orgasm. 

Arya pulls out her hand, but before she can wipe it clean, Aegon catches her wrist. He licks every bit of his cousin’s juices from his wife’s hand, resigned to the fact that this is probably the closest he’ll get to her cunt. And sure enough, once he’s done, Arya cuddles up with Arianne. 

“Will you get us some food and drink,” she says to Aegon. “It wouldn’t do for the maids to see us like this.” 

Aegon doesn’t bother pointing out that the maids have been where Arianne is. It’s clear he’s not wanted. “Yes, my love,” he agrees, and he leaves the two women to enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
